


(If I drink enough) I swear that I will wake up next to you

by admirabletragedy



Series: Whumptober 2020 [16]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Art, Canonical Character Death, Hallucinations, M/M, no.16, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admirabletragedy/pseuds/admirabletragedy
Summary: Day 16 • HallucinationsIt's not the screaming that's the worst, Klaus thinks, because he's lived with that his entire life. No, it's seeing Dave out of the corner of his eye whenever he moves. It's hearing 'I love you' when no one was there to speak it. It's feeling so utterly alone, so desperate, that he willingly chooses to believe that what he sees is real because anything is better than this world he's trapped in. Anything is better than living in this world without Dave.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Series: Whumptober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946944
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Whumptober





	(If I drink enough) I swear that I will wake up next to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siriuspiggyback](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuspiggyback/gifts).



> Title is from the song “Talia” by King Princess
> 
> • For @siriuspiggyback because their fics (and art) are legendary

* * *

[Klaus and Dave](https://admirabletragedy.tumblr.com/post/632106199236706304/hallucinations)

* * *


End file.
